Tyler Carter
Appearance Standing at about 6'5, and somewhat muscular, Tyler can be a rather imposing figure. That is, he would be if he weren't constantly wearing a lax expression and was almost always lying down. He has light blue hair with orange streaks through it, along with orange "fins" coming from his cheeks. He has a somewhat thin beard of blue as well. His skin is somewhat dark, though whether that's a tan or otherwise is rather hard to tell. He has orange protective "pads" on his arms and legs. Curiously, he lacks a tail fin. Usually, Tyler wears a black leather jacket that's always unzipped. He has a plain red t-shirt underneath. He has on a simple pair of blue jeans and dark grey boots with green laces that go all the way up to his mid thigh. Personality Tyler is a very laid back, and kind of odd guy. He certainly doesn't seem like a fighter of his caliber. He spends most of his free time relaxing by a tree, probably asleep. It's usually up to his friends to wake him up. Or just carry him where they're going. He's a bit of a heavy sleeper. Despite his laziness, Tyler is a very kind and friendly guy. He just doesn't like to get involved in things that aren't quite his business. He always has a goofy grin on his face, and almost seems dimwitted at best. Surprisingly, this demeanor carries over into even battle. He doesn't even appear to be paying much attention when fighting people, and doesn't stop being the nice idiot, even giving people tips. Until he gets bored anyway. Then, Tyler shows his true colors. Underneath a calm and cool exterior is a ruthless battler. He still keeps that attitude, but moves onto actually going out to defeat his opponent. Truth is, if he doesn't think you're able to beat him, he'll go easy on you. He may even let you win. It's hard to say what he'll do. Tyler just doesn't make sense He's extremely overprotective when it comes to his brother though, leading him to be rather aggressive when he's threatened. You really don't want to deal with him if he gets like that. History Tyler was born in the midst of an underground gijinka fighting ring. He grew up surrounded by fighting and training to make people money and make a good show. And from his first fight, it was pretty clear that he was good at it. He was a natural in battles, able to take down opponents older than him incredibly easily. He often fought out of his "bracket" just to make it fair. But to tell the truth, all Tyler really cared about was his little brother Leo. The boy was practically shoved into his life after being born, and not knowing the rest of his family, Tyler made it his duty to protect this one. He couldn't afford to lose him. But given that Tyler was so tough, they expected the same from Leo. Perhaps more. And Tyler could tell that it wasn't going to end well. Leo was strong, that was for sure, but he wasn't as aggressive. Not nearly enough to actually fight well in this place. But that didn't stop the people in charge. They set up a fight against someone Tyler knew would kill Leo. He'd seen it happen a dozen times. And even that was good for business. Tyler wasn't having any of it. He devised an escape plan, and enacted it on the night before Leo was supposed to fight. He managed to break them out of their shared cell, and practically snuck the 12 year old out on his back. He only had to personally take out five people. From that point on, they were free men. Er, boys. Life wasn't exactly perfect from then on though. Tyler basically had to build them a home out of cardboard and old rags. But he was always out taking care of any odd jobs he could to raise money for them. Leo chipped in sometimes too, claiming that he did random chores for people for cash. Tyler decided not to question it. Eventually, they managed to get enough cash to build themselves a decent home on the outskirts of a town. Things had finally settled down for them both. Moves Muddy Water Take Down Hammer Arm ''' '''Rock Slide Protect ''' '''Earthquake Double Edge Waterfall Abilities ''Torrent ''- Characteristics Leo Baron Miriam Aali Maelstrom Rikuto Specter II Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Novarin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Delta District Category:Gin Province Category:Siblings Category:Instructors